


Stiles' Halloween

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mention of buttplug, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not taking you trick or treating like that,” he shook his head and straightened up.</p><p>“No need,” he grinned, holding up the bag of sweets he’d gathered from around where he lived. He didn’t actually go door to door, but Derek didn’t have to know any of that.</p><p>“Now wolf out, little Red wants his wolf to be wild tonight,”<br/>-----<br/>Just a really short Halloween thing for this pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Halloween

“And you’re dressed like Red Riding hood because?” Derek asked, an unreadable expression on his face. Stiles could easily tell that he was amused by this, the guy dressed up in a red hoodie, red, pink and white plaid style trousers and black DRmartin boots. He was the modern day red riding hood.

“Because that’s our thing! Big bad wolf,” he pointed at Derek. “Little red riding hood,” he pointed at himself. “True, little red was eaten by the wolf in the actual story, but c’mon, you eat me once or twice a week anyway,” he grinned with a knowing glint and instantly saw the wolf twitch a little and clear his throat. “C’mon, you can't say that you don’t like the idea. The big bad wolf praying on little red, who’s completely willing right now, _and he’s currently wearing that plug the wolf gave him,_ ” he teased and Derek snapped his eyes to him, wide and suddenly aware.

“I’m not taking you trick or treating like that,” he shook his head and straightened up.

“No need,” he grinned, holding up the bag of sweets he’d gathered from around where he lived. He didn’t actually go door to door, it was just the older ladies in his street knew he had a huge thing for Halloween and usually just dropped off a lot of sweets for him and his dad. Plus the other gifts they got, like spooky cakes and stuff, were from people that were thankful to the Sheriff. He and his dad usually gave the sweets to kids coming door to door because they knew they wouldn’t be able to eat everything. The cakes they kept and shared them between the pack, including the packs parents. But Derek didn’t have to know any of that.

“Now wolf out, little Red wants his wolf to be wild tonight,” he smirked seductively, seeing the other man chuckle and shift his eyes and facial features.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!! And good luck getting all that damn fine candy!!!


End file.
